A Casa Salmão
by Ayla Pupo
Summary: Muitos conhecem os poderes terríveis do Dark One, além de também conhecerem sua capacidade de manipulação sob a pele de Mr. Gold, mas ninguém é capaz de conhecer o Rumplestiltskin que Belle outrora conhecera em seus dias vivendo em Dark Castle. Será ela capaz de conhecer esse homem, novamente, agora que vive na casa salmão ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **os personagens e a ambientação dessa história não me pertencem. A narração acontece logo após a quebra da maldição, porém não seguirei de forma alguma os acontecimentos da segunda temporada. Em alguns momentos eu talvez pincele alguns fatos do seriado, mas, na maior parte do tempo, desenvolverei a história livremente.

**A Casa Salmão**

**Capítulo 1**

Era uma bela casa. Muito bem mobiliada, com tons escuros que combinavam com as paredes cor de salmão; possuía muitos aposentos, o que Belle acreditou ser um exagero, considerando-se que ali morava apenas um homem solitário. Atrás da mansão existia um lindo jardim, carregado de muitas flores, porém predominantemente dominado por rosas vermelhas, e o lugar exalava um cheiro gostoso e levemente inebriante, como o de um aroma oriundo de alguma poção fervilhando, embora não fosse possível identificar de onde ele vinha e se, de fato, pertencia a alguma poção.

Enquanto visitava o lugar, Belle sentou-se em um banco à sombra de uma árvore, sendo acompanhada pelo anfitrião. Ao vê-lo sentar-se ao seu lado, sentiu um leve arrepio de ansiedade perpassar o seu corpo, e procurou distrair-se com o barulho dos pássaros, disfarçando o rubor de sua face. Mr. Gold apoiou a bengala de ouro ao lado do banco, e, não percebendo a exagerada timidez de Belle, passou um dos braços por seu ombro, abraçando-a de lado e trazendo-a para mais perto. Não que ele mesmo não estivesse pudico e achasse que tinha o direito a todas as intimidades; muito pelo contrário. Porém sentia a necessidade de quebrar o gelo que se apossara de ambos desde que haviam pisado em sua residência, pois, embora tivessem deixado bem claro um ao outro os sentimentos de amor que possuíam mutuamente, ainda era estranho para os dois voltarem a se reencontrar assim, tão de repente, e após um trauma tão intenso quanto a clausura por longos anos que Belle sofrera. Mesmo Mr. Gold, que não havia sido abalado por nenhum mal durante esse período, sentia-se traumatizado e, estranhamente, afetado pelo reencontro, pois ver o amor de sua vida retornar dos mortos da noite para o dia era como uma magia forte o bastante e com propriedades suficientemente intensas para abalar até mesmo as bases do Dark One, que, embora poderoso, nunca deixara de ter a capacidade de nutrir sentimentos.

O silêncio pairou no ar, sendo preenchido pelo barulho que o vento provocava ao atingir a folhagem muito verde da árvore acima do casal. O feiticeiro olhou para a princesa ao seu lado, e, finalmente, percebeu nela um vermelhidão nas bochechas que ela procurava esconder, evitando olhar para ele. Mr. Gold verificou, no entanto, que seu rubor não era proveniente de um desconforto desagradável que ela porventura pudesse estar sentindo, mas sim de uma angústia por não saber o que falar ou como agir. Sua Belle, outrora tão solta e faladeira com ele, agora encontrava-se retraída, exatamente como quando a conhecera e ela ainda acostumava-se com seu castelo e sua companhia. A diferença entre o que ela sentira na época e o que sentia agora era, basicamente, o sentimento de medo, que, atualmente, sentada naquele lindo jardim, não existia. Havia apenas o pudor puro e a ansiedade por enfrentar o desconhecido.

Mr. Gold esticou um dos braços e alcançou a roseira mais próxima, arrancando dela a rosa vermelha mais bela que pôde encontrar. Virou-se para Belle e sorriu-lhe docilmente. Talvez tivesse sido a força de seu sorriso que atraíra a atenção da princesa, pois naquele mesmo momento ela virou-se para ele, dando de cara com a linda flor erguida em sua direção e emoldurada pelo homem que gentilmente segurava o presente entre os dedos ornados de anéis. Belle abriu um largo sorriso, bastante espontâneo e surpreso, contrastando adoravelmente com o rubor das maçãs de seu rosto, que parecia aumentar cada vez mais. A princesa pegou-lhe a rosa das mãos, levou-a ao nariz, deu uma grande inspirada e percebeu que o aroma que sentira ao entrar no jardim era, na verdade, o cheiro das rosas, e nenhuma outra rosa que já vira em toda sua vida exalara aquele perfume. Exceto, talvez... E veio-lhe à mente, de súbito, a memória de quando ganhara uma flor de mesma aparência e mesma fragrância em Dark Castle. Era mais uma das rosas encantadas de Rumplestiltskin que recebera agora, e, olhando para a delicada flor em suas mãos, pensou nela com ternura e com imensa saudade dos tempos em que vivera ao lado do Dark One.

Belle voltou o olhar para o amado ao seu lado, e percebeu que ele encarava-a com certa expectativa e ansiedade. Talvez esperasse que a rosa oferecida amenizasse o clima pesado que pairava sobre os dois no jardim da casa cor de salmão. A princesa, então, inclinou-se para frente, chegando vagarosamente com o rosto perto dos lábios de Mr. Gold, porém desviou do caminho no último instante e desferiu um beijo em sua bochecha, enquanto segurava o outro lado de seu rosto com a mão que não carregava a rosa. Ela não viu, mas, no instante em que os lábios e a pele macia da mão de Belle tocaram o seu rosto, Mr. Gold fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, como se assim pudesse parar o tempo e eternizar aquele toque em sua face. Voltou a abri-los quando, de repente, sentiu a garota afastar-se novamente dele e, olhando para ela, não pôde mais conter um sorriso largo e cheio de alívio, pois o pudor já não mais banhava as feições de sua querida e ela parecia cada vez mais solta, como a Belle com quem outrora convivera em seu castelo. Foi com grande alegria, portanto, que ele absorveu as palavras de Belle que vieram a seguir.

_ Obrigada, Rumple. Ela é incrivelmente linda.

_ Como você.

Fora a resposta que ela pudera lhe dar no momento, pois estava entusiasmado demais, ansioso demais, feliz demais, para que pudesse se expressar em frases maiores e rebuscadas. Preferiu um simples elogio e um largo sorriso. Antes, porém, deles decidirem adentrar a casa, Mr. Gold segurou a mão de sua princesa com delicadeza e caminharam pelo jardim por alguns segundos de mãos dadas e espírito mais leve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Belle acordara naquela manhã sem saber onde se encontrava. Abrira os olhos com calma, conforme espreguiçava os braços adormecidos, porém logo se deu conta de que não reconhecia o teto do aposento onde dormia. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, um pouco assustada com o quarto escuro. A luz do sol entrava por uma fresta da cortina aberta, porém, tão acostumada a ficar no quarto de hospital sempre exageradamente iluminado, achou que somente aquele raio tímido de sol a banhar o aposento não era o bastante para lhe trazer conforto. Quando, porém, a visão acostumou-se à claridade disponível, deu uma rápida espiada ao redor, percebendo estar em um quarto muito bem mobiliado, e sentava-se em uma cama macia e aconchegante. Franziu o cenho, muito intrigada com tudo aquilo. Decididamente já não se encontrava mais na cela branca e gélida, onde outrora passara tantos dias que já não podia mais contá-los, e sentiu-se, ao mesmo tempo, feliz e receosa, pois se livrara de uma prisão, porém já não sabia mais sequer onde estava.

Foi, entretanto, quando olhou para baixo e vislumbrou o próprio corpo vestido em pijamas masculinos que se lembrou. Haviam sido meros segundos de esquecimento, e logo toda a recordação do reencontro com Rumplestiltskin viera à sua mente. Essa havia sido a primeira noite que passara na casa salmão, desde que fora libertada do hospital e recobrara a memória. Pensou em seu amado... O dia anterior fora bastante estranho, intercalado entre momentos de pura timidez e desorientação e momentos de muito amor e sinceridade. O instante em que Rumple mostrara-lhe o quarto onde dormiria e tiveram que se despedir com um "boa noite" fora particularmente obtuso; era como se ambos estivessem esperando que o outro dissesse alguma coisa antes de irem cada um para o seu canto, porém nada disseram, nada fizeram, apenas se encararam cheios de expectativa, vergonha e receio. Foi com um grande suspiro que Belle pegara no sono, conforme percebia estar sendo impregnada com o cheiro de seu amado, pois utilizava um de seus pijamas para dormir. Agora encontrava-se ali, ainda aprendendo a se acostumar com o novo lar. Pensou otimista que, se aprendera a gostar de Dark Castle, uma casa cor de rosa não seria tão intimidante assim.

Deixou os pensamentos de lado quando, de repente, ouviu ao longe um barulho vindo do lado de fora da porta. Devia ser Rumple que, já desperto, passava pelo corredor e fazia um baque ritmado com a bengala, indo em direção ao andar debaixo. Belle tratou de levantar-se depressa, correu ao banheiro e jogou água no rosto. Rapidamente alinhou os cabelos bagunçados pela noite bem dormida, correu para a porta, saiu do quarto e desceu para a cozinha ainda em seus pijamas masculinos.

Como esperado, Rumplestiltskin encontrava-se mexendo nos aparatos da cozinha que Belle completamente desconhecia, e, ao ouvi-la entrando no aposento, o feiticeiro virou-se para ela, abriu-lhe um sorriso tímido e disse-lhe um recatado "bom dia". Belle respondeu ao cumprimento em tom ainda mais envergonhado e, por não saber o que fazer, puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se, conforme observava o feiticeiro retirar uma série de alimentos desconhecidos de uma grande caixa de metal recostada à parede. Parecia que a timidez do dia anterior voltava a atingir ambos, talvez devido à despedida cheia de ansiedade que deram um ao outro na porta do quarto de Belle. Porém, ela podia perceber que, para seu alívio, agora já não mais existia tensão entre eles, apenas o pudor e a ansiedade que normalmente se sente na frente de quem se ama.

Muito curiosa, e ainda mais ansiosa para quebrar o silêncio, Belle respirou fundo e indagou:

_ O que está preparando ? - e encarou-o cheia de expectativa.

Rumple não lhe respondeu de imediato, virando-se vagarosamente para ela – Belle pôde perceber que seu caminhar e seus movimentos com as pernas mostravam-se um pouco mais sensíveis por não estar apoiado na bengala naquele instante. O feiticeiro perdeu-se a admirar o semblante daquela linda garota sentada à sua mesa por meros pedaços de segundos, porém logo viu que seu silêncio estava causando ainda mais constrangimento na situação e recuperou a fala.

_ Estou preparando suco e torradas, Sweetheart. Espero que goste. Eu aprecio muito, particularmente.

_ Bom... – e deu de ombros – tenho certeza que serão muito mais gostosas que o que eu comia no hospital. – e sorriu, um tanto sem jeito.

Mr. Gold emudeceu novamente, porém Belle pôde perceber que, dessa vez, seu silêncio era sofrido, e não recatado, pois as rugas de sua face acentuaram-se conforme ele franzia o cenho e olhava fixamente para Belle. A princesa pensou que, talvez, a menção do hospital e das condições horríveis em que vivera por vinte e oito anos pudessem ter novamente despertado em Rumple algum sentimento de angústia e dor que sentia por ela. Não seria, inclusive, incorreto pensar que, possivelmente, ela viria a superar o sofrimento e os traumas dos anos de cativeiro mais rapidamente do que ele próprio, pois Belle via em seus olhos não apenas a dor, mas também a culpa e o remorso, como se ele depositasse toda a responsabilidade do que havia acontecido sobre si.

Foi em um movimento lento que o feiticeiro puxou uma cadeira ao lado da garota e juntou-se a ela na mesa. Antes de falar, porém, pegou-lhe gentilmente em uma das mãos, acariciando-lhe a pele com o dedão e soltando um pesado suspiro. Parecia medir as palavras, temeroso de usá-las de modo inapropriado.

_ Sweetheart, eu sei que ainda temos muito sobre o que conversar. Você passou por coisas terríveis... Coisas que eu desejo, todos os dias, ter o poder de desfazer, mas que, infelizmente, não tenho. Nem mesmo o Dark One é capaz de voltar no tempo para remendar o coração, seja o seu próprio ou o de alguém que ama. – falava devagar, sério, trazendo grande importância às suas palavras. – O que está em meu alcance, agora, é apenas tentar trazer-lhe o máximo de conforto e segurança em minha casa. Desejo que sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser e ir aonde quiser, peço apenas que me avise antes. – e emendou rapidamente – Não que eu esteja te tratando como um pertence meu. Você está aqui como uma convidada, e não como um objeto de minha coleção e eu não tenho o poder de lhe dar ordens e nem a intenção de te tratar como criança. Quero apenas que entenda o quanto temo por sua segurança... – e, nesse ponto, sua voz deu uma pequena falhada, talvez imperceptível para quem não o conhecesse bem, porém Belle o conhecia e pôde captar a repentina fraqueza na voz do amado – Não sabe o quanto eu temo te perder novamente, Sweetheart. – e suspirou fundo, recobrando o tom original da voz – Eu lhe ensinarei tudo o que for preciso sobre esse novo mundo. Precisamos apenas ter paciência.

Belle ouviu-o falar com atenção. Absorvera e entendera cada palavra e sentiu-se feliz por ver em Rumple um sentimento genuíno de preocupação, daquele que é típico de quem ama de verdade. Não que ela tivesse chegado a duvidar do amor dele, não, não era isso... Ela apenas via agora algo que outrora não pudera enxergar nele: a aceitação de que ama e que pode ser amado em retorno. Ao pensar nisso, o coração da princesa disparara de tal forma que ela teve receio de que Rumple pudesse tê-lo ouvido e percebido a ansiedade que a tomava o corpo. Porém Belle controlou a respiração e, colocando a outra mão em cima da mão de Rumple que a acariciava, aproximou o torso lentamente e encostou os lábios nos dele, dando-lhe um beijo puro, delicado e sincero.

_ Não se preocupe comigo, Rumplestiltskin. Eu sei que tudo ficará bem agora que estamos juntos.

Ele lhe sorriu novamente em seu típico pudor, ainda pouco acostumado ao retorno de sua amada e completamente aliviado pela reação tão positiva de sua querida Belle ao que acabara de dizer. Beijando-lhe a costa da mão que segurava, levantou-se e voltou a preparar o café da manhã, sorridente e cheio de energia. O ar que pairou sobre ambos pelo resto da semana esteve muito mais leve e cada vez menos tímido, conforme iam, novamente, acostumando-se à presença um do outro. As conversas eram cada vez mais longas, pintadas em tons de alegria e, por que não dizer, regadas com um pouco de romance. Tudo corria bem na casa salmão.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Já era hora do jantar, porém Rumplestiltskin ainda não havia chegado. Não que Belle estivesse realmente preocupada, ou que olhasse nervosa para o relógio a cada dois minutos passados, afoita para que o amado aparecesse. Não, não era nada desse tipo. Ela estava apenas ansiosa, pois havia dedicado o dia todo a preparar um jantar romântico, e agora, sentada à mesa de jantar, sentia o coração palpitar sempre que ouvia um barulho do lado de fora da casa salmão. Belle sabia que Rumple frequentemente ficava preso ao serviço na loja, embora ela suspeitasse de que, em 90% das vezes em que isso acontecera, a loja de penhores nada tivesse realmente de culpa, pois o feiticeiro era frequentemente requisitado pelos outros moradores da cidade para resolver uma série de problemas que não paravam de surgir.

A princesa bufou, encarando uma vasilha à sua frente, repleta de um delicioso creme de batatas e iluminada por velas encantadas, que encontrara dentro de uma caixa no sótão e agora iluminavam a mesa de jantar. As velas possuíam chama infinita, que se acendia e apagava com o sopro, porém o mais mágico é que cada uma delas tinha o fogo de uma cor, e este era inofensivo, incapaz de queimar a pele de quem se atrevesse a tocá-lo.

Foi enquanto perdia-se na beleza de uma chama verde que Belle ouviu a campainha tocar e, de um salto, olhou para a porta. O barulho a assustara muito, pois havia sido pega muito distraída e absorta em seus pensamentos, porém o fizera ainda mais pelo simples fato de que a princesa não esperava por visitas e ela nem poderia imaginar quem estaria ali para falar com Rumplestiltskin. Levantou-se depressa, foi até a porta e olhou através do olho-mágico, encarando o homem do outro lado. Observou-o por alguns segundos, enquanto ele tornava a tocar a campainha, e indagou-se se não o conhecia, as feições lhe parecendo estranhamente familiar. Lembrou-se, de repente, de seu rosto, quando ele olhou diretamente para o olho-mágico, quase como se procurasse por alguém do outro lado, porém não conseguiu recordar-se de onde o conhecia.

Belle abriu a porta. Olhou-o curiosa, conforme ele abria um sorriso, aliviado de ver que havia gente em casa. Sem saber ao certo se deveria convidá-lo para entrar, Belle perguntou-lhe muito educadamente e gentil:

_ Boa noite ! Está procurando Rump... – e interrompeu-se no meio, lembrando que a maioria das pessoas tratava agora seu amado como Mr. Gold – Quero dizer, está procurando Mr. Gold ? Ele não está no momento, acho que o encontrará mais facilmente na loja de penhores.

O homem à sua frente deu de ombros e respondeu sorridente:

_ Não. Na verdade, eu estou procurando por você. E vejo que encontrei.

Belle franziu o cenho, fazendo força para vasculhar na memória de onde conhecia aqueles olhos azuis. Perdeu-se nesse pensamento por alguns segundos, e só despertou dos devaneios quando ouviu-o falar novamente:

_ Bom, agora que já sei que está aqui... posso entrar ?

A princesa fez-lhe um gesto para que entrasse, desculpando-se pela falta de educação, que ela havia se distraído por um minuto, mas que ele podia entrar, se sentar na sala de visitas e esperar que ela retornasse com um suco para ele.

Ambos ficaram parados, sentados cada um em um canto, sem trocar uma única palavra ou olharem-se diretamente por alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas à Belle, mas talvez nem tanto à ele, que bebericava seu suco com claro prazer e olhava ao redor, curioso com os móveis e a decoração do lugar. Foi ela, de repente, quem quebrou o silêncio.

_ Me desculpe, eu não quero ser rude nem nada, mas eu estou fazendo um esforço tremendo para me lembrar de onde te conheço e simplesmente não consigo. – e sorriu-lhe sem graça, porém muito dócil – Fui vencida pela memória. Ou melhor, pela falta dela.

Ele deitou seu copo na mesa de centro da sala e abriu um largo sorriso, quase rindo dela, porém não com descaso ou sarcasmo; era um riso que mais se assemelhava àquele que se dá ao encarar algo que nos traz algum tipo de felicidade.

_ Você dificilmente se lembraria. Tivemos um breve encontro, e você estava bastante desorientada, então imagino que seja muito normal que não se recorde. – e encarou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de prosseguir, quase como se quisesse causar suspense – Meu nome é Jefferson. Fui eu quem te soltou do hospital e te mandou procurar ajuda com Mr. Gold.

Belle sentiu como se sua mente tivesse sido iluminada, e muito rapidamente lhe veio à memória os segundos em que cruzara com Jefferson, vestido de branco e muito afoito para tirá-la dali, dando-lhe instruções rápidas e diretas, mal proporcionando-lhe tempo para processar as informações corretamente. Ela lhe fora incrivelmente grata desde aquele dia, porém nunca tivera a oportunidade de agradecer.

_ Ah, meu Deus, agora sim eu me lembro de você. – Belle parecia radiante – Nunca mais nos encontramos, por isso eu não pude agradecer o que fez por mim.

_ Bom, não precisa me agradecer. Eu vim aqui apenas para verificar se você estava bem. Eu reconheço que não fui muito eficiente no dia em que te libertei, mas eu estava realmente muito nervoso e com medo de ser pego, então a pressa falou mais alto. Fiquei muito satisfeito quando descobri que você fora uma ouvinte atenta e que tomou atitudes rápidas. Tinha receio que Regina a recapturasse no meio do caminho.

Belle murchou um pouco o sorriso. A simples menção da Rainha dava-lhe um certo gosto amargo na boca, e a lembrança daqueles olhos sádicos e intensos a lhe encarar através da escotilha da cela dava-lhe arrepios. O Mad Hatter pareceu perceber a repentina mudança de humor nas faces da garota, então logo mudou de assunto, olhando para o ambiente ao redor.

_ Sabe, é muito curioso estar na casa de Rumplestiltskin. Esta é bem diferente da que conheci em Fairy Tale Land, acredito que você também tenha sentido essa imensa diferença. Os tons de salmão são um contraste um pouco chocantes com os tons escuros e nebulosos que enchiam Dark Castle.

_ Ah, bem, eu gostei daqui. – e Belle voltou a sorrir como antes, também admirando a mobília – Acho que salmão é uma cor que pode trazer coisas boas à Rumple, pois é uma cor associada à felicidade e à harmonia, duas coisas que ele encontrou muito pouco no antigo castelo. Acredito, na verdade, que a maldição não escolheu bem as cores das paredes da nova casa dele, caso o objetivo da Rainha tenha sido trazer-lhe tristeza e desgosto.

_ Bom argumento. – e Jefferson apontou-lhe um dedo, soltando uma piscadela seguida de um sorriso.

A conversa se estendeu, e Belle sentiu-se tão entretida com o agradável rapaz fazendo-lhe companhia que sequer percebeu as horas passarem. Por algum tempo, nem ao menos lembrou-se que estava à espera do amado, e, quando o relógio bateu as onze horas da noite, achou que seria sensato ligar para o celular de Rumplestiltskin para verificar se estava tudo bem. Precisou de um pouco de ajuda para utilizar o aparelho, e riu abertamente com Jefferson, que precisou lhe mostrar como encontrar o nome de Mr. Gold na lista de contatos.

_ Alô ? – a voz do Dark One parecia um pouco baixa, talvez desanimada, Belle não pôde reconhecer o que seria.

_ Oi, Rumple ! Está tudo bem por aí ? Já estou preocupada... eu te fiz uma surpresa gostosa, gostaria que você chegasse antes de esfriar ! – disse-lhe com muita energia, embora já soubesse que o creme de batatas estava frio há muito tempo.

_ Não precisa se preocupar, Belle, já estou chegando. Até daqui a pouco.

E desligou o telefone. Belle estranhou o tom de sua voz... Ele raramente a chamava de Belle, normalmente tratando-a como SweetHeart, e a despedida lhe parecera distante demais para que estivesse realmente tudo bem. A princesa virou-se para o Mad Hatter e lhe sorriu um pouco sem graça, dando de ombros:

_ Ele está vindo.

_ Bom, acho que esta é a hora de eu me retirar, então. – e dirigiu-se ao sofá, onde deixara o casaco e o chapéu – Já é bastante tarde e eu não quero atrapalhar o sono do Dark One... Nunca se sabe que tipo de acordos ele me obrigará a fazer para pagar por isso.

Belle riu de seu gracejo e acompanhou-o até a porta. Quando ele atravessou o umbral, virou-se para ela e fez-lhe uma leve reverência.

_ Foi um prazer ter a sua companhia esta noite, Belle.

_ Digo o mesmo, Jefferson.

E foi quando ele começou a descer os degraus que davam na entrada que Belle perguntou-lhe, de repente, em voz alta:

_ Eu ainda não entendi, na verdade, o porquê de você ter ido me tirar daquele hospício. Sabe que sou eternamente grata por isso, mas gostaria de entender o que te levou a ir me resgatar.

Mad Hatter demorou a se virar novamente para ela, parecendo procurar e ponderar as palavras. Dando-lhe o sorriso divertido – que, dessa vez, parecia conter um certo tipo de joça –, respondeu-lhe brevemente, logo antes de girar nos calcanhares e seguir para a rua:

_ Digamos que havia muito mais vantagens em tê-la solta do que cativa, princesa. Devo lhe confessar que não foi apenas por minha bondade que lhe tirei da cela. Tenha uma boa noite.

Belle ficou alguns minutos parada ao batente, observando curiosa o novo amigo ir embora. Divagava sobre suas últimas palavras, procurando entender o significado por trás daquela frase tão cuidadosamente formulada. Logo, porém, a brisa fria da noite fez com que a princesa retornasse para dentro da casa salmão e, não mais que cinco minutos depois, ouvia o carro de Rumplestiltskin estacionando do lado de fora. Olhou para a comida fria na mesa, e pensou que talvez precisasse compensar seu amado com outra coisa, pois o jantar romântico já estava fora de questão. O que ela não esperava, porém, é que não só encontraria a comida fria, como também encontraria um Dark One tão frio quanto ela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Belle foi dormir bastante triste naquela noite. Estava confusa e magoada, pois não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. Colocou seu pijama – dessa vez, seu próprio pijama, pois Rumplestiltskin já havia lhe comprado uma enorme quantidade de vestes – e deitou-se nos lençóis macios que, embora muito confortáveis e aconchegantes, não tiveram a capacidade de embala-la em um sono leve e gostoso. A princesa realmente não sabia o que causara tamanha frieza em seu amado, e foi com um arrepio na espinha que ela lembrou-se de seu olhar duro e suas escassas palavras distantes, que apenas lhe comunicaram ter tido um dia difícil e que já iria se deitar. O creme de batatas e as velas coloridas sentiram-se tão desamparados quanto Belle com aquele tratamento, tão atípico dele. Olhando para a janela que se banhava com a luz da lua, Belle pensou que, por sorte, na manhã seguinte as coisas já estariam melhores. Era fato que Mr. Gold era uma figura altamente requisitada em Storybrooke, tanto quanto Rumplestiltskin fora em Fairy Tale Land, e ela nem queria pensar nas coisas terríveis que o incumbiam de fazer durante esses tempos conturbados pós quebra de maldição. Suspirou fundo e procurou esvaziar a mente, porém demorou a dormir e, quando finalmente fechou os olhos, foi assolada por sonhos inquietos e obscuros, resultado da preocupação que carregara para a cama na hora de deitar.

Na manhã seguinte, entretanto, Belle percebeu que seu otimismo não tivera efeito sobre o humor de Rumple, e, quando desceu as escadas, encontrou-o já quase de saída.

_ Bom dia. – disse ela, sorrindo-lhe. Logo, porém, percebeu os rápidos movimentos dele para pegar o paletó e a bengala e ir até a porta – Aonde você está indo ?

Mr. Gold parou por um segundo, virou-se para ela e deu-lhe um sorriso discreto, mas que era, estranhamente, cheio de tristeza ao invés de alegria.

_ Bom dia, Belle. – novamente, chamava-a pelo nome. – Me espere aqui, hoje tenho assuntos urgentes a resolver. Não poderei tomar o café com você, então se sinta a vontade para pegar o que quiser. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue e eu virei assim que puder.

A garota ficou quase sem reação diante daquele tratamento, sentia-se como uma estranha hospedada na casa de um desconhecido, e não compreendia o porquê de Rumple trata-la de forma tão distante. Foi somente quando ele já se encontrava com metade do corpo para fora da casa salmão que ela andou até ele e perguntou-lhe:

_ Rumple... está tudo bem ? – e pegou em sua mão, mantendo o contato visual, procurando enxergar a expressão de seus olhos. Belle podia ler através deles quando estava ou não estava tudo bem, e havia um tormento intenso que lhe dominava a íris escura.

Belle recebeu, novamente, o sorriso repleto de amargura, e, em seguida, uma breve resposta, antes dele se soltar dela e descer rapidamente as escadas:

_ Sim, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe.

Observou-o se afastar enquanto cruzava os braços e recostava-se no batente da porta, perguntando-se desesperadamente o que poderia ter acontecido na noite anterior que o havia afetado tanto... Ela claramente reconhecia que algo perturbava o espírito dele, mas não conseguia, sinceramente, saber se ele estava aborrecido com ela ou se era algo exterior que o atormentava.

Voltou para dentro de casa e trancou a porta, lembrando-se de repente que, assim como na noite anterior, não tivera a chance de contar a Rumplestiltskin sobre o novo amigo que fizera. Além disso, ela achava que seria apropriado informar ao dono da casa salmão que houvera ali uma visita, pois ele merecia satisfações sobre o que acontecia em sua própria residência durante a sua ausência. Decidiu que contaria ao feiticeiro assim que ele retornasse, e, assim, procurou não ocupar mais a mente com tais pensamentos, pois tinha esperanças de que seu amado estava sofrendo algum terrível estresse que, muito provavelmente, era proveniente dos inúmeros serviços que andava fazendo para a família Charming desde a quebra da maldição, e que talvez ele estivesse mais receptivo ao final do dia. Ela não sabia, porém, que, dessa vez, a família real nada tinha de influência sobre o humor alterado de Mr. Gold, que muito velozmente se dirigia à estrada que dava para o limiar da cidade.

Mr. Gold controlava firme o volante, resoluto em seu caminho. O semblante sério e muito carrancudo refletia os pensamentos que o perturbavam, mas não deixaria que eles o dominassem. Ah, não... ele nunca fora homem de se deixar levar por imaginações e, por tal razão, sempre fazia questão de esclarecer as coisas em sua mente. Para isso, precisava, portanto, ir de encontro àquele que lhe despertara tamanha desconfiança na noite anterior, pois, embora um dia tivessem sido amigos – de certa forma –, haviam acontecido coisas no passado que poderiam ter despertado no outro algum tipo de sentimento amargo e pútrido em seu coração. Só saberia ao certo se fosse vê-lo e colocasse todas as cartas na mesa.

Estacionou o carro em frente a uma enorme mansão, provavelmente maior até mesmo que a sua, e desceu do automóvel, dirigindo-se à porta da frente. Quando esticou o braço para apertar a campainha, porém, as portas de madeira se abriram e do outro lado do batente Mr. Gold encontrou o rosto sorridente – e um tanto quanto cínico, ele pôde perceber – do Mad Hatter, que lhe fez uma breve reverência falsamente cortês e o convidou a entrar dizendo:

_Mr. Gold ! Eu esperava por sua visita essa manhã !

Tais palavras apenas despertaram ainda mais a desconfiança que o feiticeiro sentia, e, pressentindo estar caminhando para dentro da toca do lobo, passou pelo umbral e deixou a porta fechar atrás de si.

Logo estavam sentados na sala de visitas. Jefferson ofereceu um drink, um chá, uma água, porém Mr. Gold recusou-os todos, rígido no sofá e sem tirar os olhos do anfitrião, que agora bebericava alguma bebida em um copo de cristal. O silêncio pairava no ar entre os dois, trazendo tanta tensão ao ambiente que quase poderia ser tocável. Os minutos pareciam não passar na casa do chapeleiro, quase como se o tempo corresse como em Wonderland, Mr. Gold recordava-se bem. E foi pensando naquela naçãozinha desprezível e irritante que lhe veio uma teoria em mente, e, levando o corpo para frente no sofá, apoiou-se na bengala enquanto perguntava:

_ O que quer de mim, Jefferson ?

O Mad Hatter ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa tão bem quanto uma criança de 6 anos na peça infantil da escola.

_ O que o faz pensar que quero algo de você, Rumplestiltskin ? Quero dizer, você É o Dark One, poderia me dar muitas coisas que desejo, mas o que o faz pensar que quero algo nesse momento ?

_ Não se faça de idiota, sabe que não gosto desses jogos de palavras que tão rapidamente aprendeu em Wonderland. Aqui não precisamos falar em códigos para sermos compreendidos ou para evitarmos que sejamos decapitados. Sei muito bem que quer algo de mim. Do contrário, não teria ido até minha casa ontem de noite.

_ Fui apenas visitar sua garota, Rumple ! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Aliás, aquela casa salmão é adorável por dentro.

_ Eu já disse para não se fazer de idiota, Jefferson. Eu não estou com paciência para suas brincadeiras. Você sabia exatamente que eu não estaria em casa naquele momento, fui atender a um chamado da xerife e você estava ao lado dela quando cheguei na delegacia. Visitar minha casa sem a minha presença, sabendo que Belle teria a inocência de deixa-lo entrar, foi certamente premeditado. Eu te conheço o bastante para saber que gosta de tramar.

Jefferson sorriu-lhe novamente, parecendo, na verdade, muito satisfeito com o incômodo que causava ao Dark One. Colocou sua bebida na mesa de centro que os separava e levantou-se, caminhando pela sala.

_ Bom... não posso dizer que não tenha, de fato, tramado nada. Sabe, Rumplestiltskin, acredito que seja de seu conhecimento que eu tenha sido o responsável pela libertação de sua querida Belle daquele manicômio horrível em que se encontrava. Aliás, é muito engraçado de se pensar que eu, conhecido como Mad Hatter, tenha sido colocado em uma linda mansão pela Rainha, enquanto sua pobre e inofensiva Belle tenha sido jogada em uma casa de loucos. – Jefferson falava em ritmo lento, quase como se medisse as palavras. Queria avaliar as mudanças sutis de expressão que aconteciam na face de Rumplestiltskin, que se mostrava verdadeiramente incomodado com o último comentário – De qualquer forma, eu, como sendo o salvador da garota, acreditei poder ter despertado nela um sentimento natural de segurança e afeto, pois fui o único a lhe dar apoio após 28 anos em cativeiro. Resolvi verificar essa teoria indo visita-la na noite anterior, e, para minha felicidade, eu estava certo. Belle gosta muito de mim e demonstra um claro conforto em minha presença. Poderia eu dizer, dessa forma, que estou relativamente em bastante segurança, porque me arrisco a supor que você dificilmente mataria alguém de quem ela goste.

Mr. Gold franziu ainda mais o cenho, pois, apesar de muito superficial, o argumento de Jefferson fazia sentido. Ele, de fato, dificilmente faria realmente mal a alguém por quem Belle nutrisse algum tipo de afeto; tanto isso era verdade que ele sequer havia matado Regina, apenas devido aos pedidos insistentes da princesa de que poupasse a Rainha, o que demonstrava que, se Belle não era capaz de desejar o mal até mesmo por alguém tão cruel quanto sua antiga aprendiza, seria óbvia a suposição de que ela não desejaria também o mal a alguém que a tenha salvado, como o chapeleiro. Diante do silêncio do Dark One, o Mad Hatter sentiu-se no dever de continuar em sua explanação.

_ É bastante óbvio, é claro, que eu não estive lá apenas para fazer florescer essa amizade manipulativa e cheia de segundas intenções. A verdade é que eu fui para sua casa apenas para te importunar. – e fez uma pausa, que se seguiu de um largo sorriso de deboche – Eu realmente estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava interessado em conhecer aquela elegante casa salmão por dentro, porque eu estava, e, à propósito, a mobília é encantadora. Entretanto, não podemos esquecer, é claro, que eu sei que o Dark One jamais deixaria sua linda casa salmão desprotegida durante tempos tão difíceis como os de hoje, principalmente se ele puder usar a magia para protege-la e, como é de se esperar, principalmente se ali dentro houver abrigada uma princesa tão doce quanto Belle.

Um calor de ódio subiu no rosto de Mr. Gold, embora ele tenha conseguido escondê-lo de forma eficiente – ao menos fisicamente falando, pois, ainda que não houvesse sinais de irritação no visitante, o Mad Hatter sabia bem que o estava provocando. O feiticeiro respirou fundo, impaciente. Estava irritado com Jefferson, não restavam dúvidas, mas parecia que sentia algo além dessa irritação. Satisfeito com o resultado de sua chateação, o chapeleiro retomou.

_ Eu tinha plena consciência, portanto, que, no momento em que eu pisasse no primeiro degrau da varanda de entrada, você saberia que eu estava ali, e essa foi a maneira que encontrei de, ao mesmo tempo, conquistar a amizade de Belle sem a sua presença interferindo em meu sucesso, e também lhe mandar um recado, de que viesse me visitar essa manhã. Aliás, agradeço por ter vindo, sua companhia é radiante !

Mr. Gold não pôde mais se conter, já não suportando as troças que Jefferson fazia tão cinicamente, e, de um salto – e com energia que o chapeleiro não previra que ele pudesse ter devido à sua fraqueza na perna – levantou-se e jogou o anfitrião contra a parede, pressionando com a bengala seu pescoço marcado pela cicatriz da decapitação. O feiticeiro aproximou-se raivoso do rosto perplexo do outro, e sussurrou-lhe com bastante calma, o que contrastava com todo o resto da situação:

_ Jefferson, eu pensei já ter lhe dito que não gosto desses jogos de palavras que herdou de Wonderland. Se não quiser que eu o espanque até desmaiar nesse mesmo momento, sugiro que vá direto ao assunto. Ao contrário do que pensa, você não está tão seguro assim agora que ficou amiguinho de Belle. Eu me preocupo em não matar as pessoas de quem ela gosta, mas isso nunca me impediu de causar-lhes alguma dor.

E afastou-se tão rápido quanto se aproximara. Houve uma troca de olhares intensa entre eles, e o silêncio novamente pairou no ar, rígido, quase como uma parede sólida. Jefferson fechou o semblante, e num segundo já não parecia mais com o louco chapeleiro que se tornara no país da Rainha de Copas. Sentaram-se, aguardaram um momento e continuaram.

_ Quero que me diga agora, exatamente, o porquê de estarmos tendo essa conversa.

Houve um momento antes da resposta, pois o Mad Hatter passava a mão pelo pescoço dolorido enquanto pensava nas palavras mais diretas que poderia usar.

_ Você me deve um favor, e eu quero cobrá-lo.

Mr. Gold riu ao ouvir isso. Abriu um sorriso quase totalmente sincero, achando real graça na declaração do outro.

_ Sim, você me deve ! Não ria como se eu estivesse mentindo.

_ Sinto muito, Jefferson, mas não há um favor que eu não tenha ciência de estar devendo, e eu não lhe devo nenhum.

_ Talvez pense isso por não ter analisado a situação sob o mesmo ângulo que eu. Me responda: você está feliz com o retorno de Belle ?

Mr. Gold estranhou a pergunta, que, de tão obtusa, rapidamente lhe tirou o sorriso do rosto.

_ Sim, é claro. – respondeu secamente, pois não gostava que Jefferson falasse de Belle.

_ Você agradece todos os dias por ter descoberto o que aconteceu a ela e por ter tido a chance de tentar uma nova vida com seu verdadeiro amor ? – não houve respostas, e Jefferson encarou muito sério o semblante preocupado de Mr. Gold, que parecia estar começando a entender onde o chapeleiro queria chegar – Pois então, diante desses fatos, tenho plena certeza em afirmar que te fiz um favor, Dark One, por ter sido eu o responsável por trazer toda essa sua felicidade. E, se eu te fiz um favor, sinto lembrar-lhe que você está em dívida comigo.

_ Uma troca de favores sem o consentimento do outro e sem o selo de um acordo não é válida.

_ Sei tão bem quanto você que está dizendo isso apenas da boca para fora. Eu estou certo, e você não pode deixar de me retribuir esse favor. Ao libertar sua garota do asilo eu já intencionava criar uma dívida entre nós.

Silêncio. Olhos se entrecortando, respirações fundas, pensamentos cheios de faíscas.

_ E o que, exatamente, você poderia exigir de mim, chapeleiro ?

Jefferson, de repente, voltou a estampar o sorriso descarado no rosto, os olhos brilhando lunáticos ao ver-se vencedor no argumento. Levou o torso pra frente, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo.

_ Eu quero sua ajuda para me vingar da pessoa que matou minha adorada Alice, tirou a mãe de Paige e ainda me trancou naquele país de loucos que é Wonderland.

Mr. Gold não pôde, naquele momento, impedir que desabrochasse em seus lábios um sorriso discreto e sutil, porém mais verdadeiro que qualquer outro que tivesse dado naquela manhã. E com um sussurrar de palavras, que mais pareciam dirigidas a si mesmo que para Jefferson, ele enunciou o nome:

_ Regina...


End file.
